


Вечеринка окончена, хозяин гасит свет

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 4. Драбблы R - NC21 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016





	Вечеринка окончена, хозяин гасит свет

После месяца на больничной койке Эзра научился скрывать дар, как прокажённый прячет под одеждой язвы, и лгать врачам достаточно убедительно, чтобы они поверили в его исцеление. 

Яд вынужденной лжи разъедал его душу, но Гектор призвал его к терпению:

— Живи Иоанн Богослов в наши дни, возможно, вы лежали бы в соседних палатах. Если у Господа на тебя особенные планы, лучше до времени веди себя тихо. Ты же не хочешь вернуться сюда?

Эзра не хотел. Поэтому больше не ходил на проповеди — слишком хорошо помнил чистый, острый запах, как после удара молнии, свет, затопивший всё вокруг, собственную агонию и то, как очнулся после в белой комнате, обездвиженный и напуганный. 

Ему не хватало проповедей: звучного голоса Гектора, лиц паствы, словно освещённых изнутри и оттого ангельски прекрасных. Он начал ходить на собрания бывших наркоманов, которые Гектор проводил в общественном центре. Всматриваясь в лица, отмеченные печатью отчаяния и порока, Эзра научился находить в них тот же божественный свет. Это было истинное чудо, и дар, питаемый им, горел мирным ровным огнём, согревал, не делая больно.

Эзра начал забывать. 

Когда посреди собрания воздух наполнился запахом озона и голоса из ниоткуда запели, возносясь всё выше, к границе белого шума, он не сразу понял, что происходит. Вскинул голову, пытаясь подавить приступ паники.

Новичок, который пришёл сегодня впервые, смотрел на него в упор странными, нечеловеческими глазами. Принстонский оранжевый, всплыло откуда-то в памяти название цвета. 

Новичок улыбнулся. Кончик языка скользнул по губам — и скрылся за крепкими зубами раздвоенным жалом рептилии.

Эзра вскочил, кинулся наружу. Дар взревел в голове горячим шквалом, он вскрикнул, но не остановился. Кто-то окликнул его, поймал за локоть, развернул к себе. 

Оранжевые глаза смеялись.

Эзра попятился. Улица, пешеходы, автомобили — всё исчезло. Он стоял в полутьме своей спальни, в шаге от кровати. 

Новичок полулежал, опираясь на локти, нагой, бесстыдно демонстрируя стоящий член. Эзра моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд: тело Новичка изменялось, текуче, едва уловимо, словно кости под бледной кожей переплавлялись, обретали новую форму. 

То же происходило и с лицом.

— Кто ты? — выдавил Эзра.

Новичок медленно, напоказ, облизал ладонь, обхватил член, начал лениво надрачивать. 

— Я — то, чего ты боишься и желаешь. Я жизнь и смерть, начало и конец. Я — это ты и все, кого ты знал.

Эзру окатило холодом — не оттого, что слова, произнесённые сейчас этим существом, прозвучали чудовищной насмешкой. 

Он знал этот голос.

Лицо Новичка обрело зеркальное сходство с его собственным. Рука, ласкающая член, была его рукой — он узнал шрам у запястья. Новичок задрал ноги, согнутые в коленях, не переставая дрочить, потянулся к заду другой рукой, протиснул в дырку сложенные в подобие птичьего клюва пальцы, все пять. Эзру передёрнуло от хлюпающего звука, но он не мог отвести взгляд. Новичок стонал его голосом, ладонь погружалась в зад по костяшку большого пальца и выскальзывала наружу, влажно блестящая. 

— Я — это ты, — повторил Новичок. 

Он стоял теперь в шаге от кровати, пытливо глядя на Эзру. Тот замер, задохнулся, уставился на собственную руку, перепачканную липким и блестящим. Растянутый анус болезненно пульсировал, член истекал смазкой на сомкнутые вокруг каменно твёрдого ствола пальцы. Простыни под спиной, влажные от пота, сбились в валик. 

Эзра вскинулся, но Новичок уже прижимал его к постели.

Эзра смотрел в собственное лицо, на котором пылали оранжевые глаза. Запах озона мешался с запахами спермы, крови, дерьма и химической клубники. 

Он взвыл, когда член Новичка вторгся в его зад, и захлебнулся всхлипом, когда плоть внутри него начала расти, разбухать толчками, безжалостно растягивая его. Он вскинул руки, вцепился Новичку в плечи; пальцы погрузились в густую шерсть, Эзра вздрогнул — и тут же снова ощутил под рукой чуть влажную гладкость кожи. Новичок засмеялся. Лицо его менялось, черты перетекали, плавились и смешивались. Эзра узнавал себя, Гектора, сестру, врача из больницы, школьного приятеля.

— Тебе нравится, — сказал Новичок. Не спрашивая — утверждая.

Метаморфозы прекратились. Он снова был таким, каким Эзра увидел его впервые, смазливым, остроскулым, скучающе-порочным. Эзра отвернулся, зажмурился. Новичок сжал его щёки пальцами — острые когти впились в кожу, лишая Эзру возможности ускользнуть, — склонился и приник к его губам. Длинный язык толкнулся Эзре в глотку, задвигался, трахая, раздирая, как член Новичка трахал его зад, с той же бесстрастной неутомимой жестокостью механизма. Новичок стиснул его горло; Эзра задёргался, пытаясь вдохнуть. Кончики когтей касались его кожи почти нежно, но хватка не ослабла. Он смирился, обмяк, ожидая, когда придёт тьма, — но вместо этого свет вспыхнул, ослепительный, как никогда, под сжатыми веками. Запахло раскалённым металлом, Новичок въехал в него так, будто хотел протаранить насквозь, чтобы язык и член встретились где-то в центре истерзанного тела — и излился глубоко внутри горячей, как лава, струёй.

Член его дёрнулся несколько раз, с каждой пульсацией уменьшаясь, и наконец выскользнул из растянутой дырки. Вязкая жидкость толчками хлынула наружу, обжигая промежность Эзры. Новичок оторвался от его рта, разжал руку, и в короткое мгновение между последним моментом умирания и первым вдохом Эзра кончил, неправдоподобно мощно, как в порнофильме, забрызгав спермой живот и грудь, вздрогнул, когда капля попала на подбородок. 

Он не заметил, как Новичок поднялся и вышел, оставив его одного, — лежал, опустошённый, крошечными глотками втягивая воздух. Разодранное горло саднило. Из зада продолжало подтекать, потёки на внутренней стороне бёдер и его собственная сперма подсыхали, стягивая кожу. 

Голоса пели совсем тихо.

— Смотри, вот оно.

Эзра повернул голову: Новичок стоял на балконе, подняв лицо к небу, голый, бледный в темноте, как статуя. 

Он встал, подошёл, шатаясь.

— Началось. — Новичок указывал вверх. — Смотри.

Над ними тихо, как свечи, гасли звёзды. Пятно тьмы медленно росло, пожирая один огонёк за другим, такое чёрное, каким может быть только абсолютное ничто.

— Что это? — выдавил Эзра, уже зная ответ.

— Конец.

Голоса зазвучали громче и печальней. Воздух потрескивал, густой, как перед грозой. 

— Зачем... — начал Эзра и закашлялся.

Новичок улыбнулся.

— Таков Божий замысел. Тебе ли, пророку, не знать таких вещей. Или галоперидол всё-таки помог, и ты больше не избранник Господа? Хотя, будь это так, ты бы не видел... — Он махнул рукой в сторону расползающейся по небосводу тьмы.

Эзра замотал головой.

— Нет. Не про это. Зачем ты… ты… 

Он осёкся.

— Ах, ты про нашу вечеринку? — Новичок ухмылялся. Острый кончик языка мелькнул между губ и скрылся. Обычный розовый язык. — Ну, я просто подумал, раз отменить конец света нельзя, мы можем хотя бы немного повеселиться напоследок.


End file.
